Moore's law, the exponential increase in transistor density, has been the driving force for the technological revolution that has occurred over the past decades. Due to increasing difficulties to continue this pace, new approaches are being sought broadly.
Memristors (also known as ReRAM5) have been proposed among the leading candidates to replace transistors, in part, due to their ability to store information within a range of resistances instead of a simple digital ON or OFF. Even so, a memristor as conventionally used is at best one-dimensional in information space. Great advances in information storage density may be achievable with devices capable of data storage in an information space of two or more dimensions.